


Timing Is Everything

by fleabittengray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, Memories, harry is underage so, hella gay, second kiss?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleabittengray/pseuds/fleabittengray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been friends forever so they decide to move in together. Just lads being lads, ya know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing Is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first ever Larry fic and I don't know everything about 1D, slowly learning, so please excuse any mistakes and don't kill me okay? Thanks.
> 
> This also had no editing. I was trying to sleep but I just HAD to write this because I had been wanting to write it all day so it's horrible but you know what yolo.
> 
> Tumblr: slendyisbae  
> Twitter: @fallenangel6661  
> Instagram: thebeautifulpeople_x

Louis was ten when it happened. Harry was eight. They were out in the backyard at Harry's house, kicking a ball back and forth, when they decided to get a game of footie going between just the two of them. It was normal for them. But that day, little Harry Styles said something... a little out of the norm.

"Loser has to give the winner a kiss!"

They were both young and innocent. They didn't quite understand what "gay" meant, nor did they know that it wasn't "normal" for boys to kiss. Louis just laughed and smirked, knowing that he would win. He always won. Harry was so clumsy, always tripping over his little feet. So they played. The winner was the first one to get to five points. Being the amazing best friend that he was, Louis allowed Harry to get the first point. To this day, Harry is so sure that he got that point fair and square.

Of course, Louis won. Harry didn't get another goal.

"That's not fair, Lou!" Harry whined, pouting, his eyes wide as he looked at the older boy. Louis just laughed and shook his head, pulling Harry down into the grass next to him.

"Haz. You fell _twice_ trying to get the ball from me. You're just bad," the ten year old snickered as he patted the curly haired boy on the head once he was seated next to him, "Now shut up and kiss me, loser."

There was nothing weird about it, not really. It felt natural to just lean in and plant a kiss on Louis' soft lips. Just a quick kiss, it lasted barely a second. And then Louis laughed and Harry pouted but his demands for a rematch were cut off by Louis' mother calling out to them from the house, saying that it was time for her and Louis to go. The boys said goodbye and that was it. Nothing special. No weirdness. It was never mentioned again by either of them. It was just something that happened and then was forgotten.

Kind of.

Except Harry has kind of thought about it a lot.

And now he's sitting on the floor next to his best friend in their new flat playing a round of FIFA. There are boxes scattered around them but they have their TV and game system set up (of course they do) and they have their beds in their separate rooms but for the most part everything is still packed away. But, hey, what else could be expected from two teenage boys living on their own for the first time? Harry is just sixteen. Louis is eighteen. Why the hell their parents agreed to let them live together Harry will never understand. Though he can't stop picturing the look on his mother's face... like she knew something was up but wasn't telling him. It made him nervous. 

"Harry, did you hear me?"

There is an amused tone to Louis' voice and Harry blinks, shaking his head and looking at the older teen. 

"Uh, no, sorry. Was just... thinking. What did you say?"

Louis is smirking. Harry ignores the faint fluttering in his chest, arching a brow as he waits. And then nearly chokes on air at Louis' answer.

"Loser has to give the winner a kiss."

Harry just stares at Louis, _totally not blushing,_ and Louis winks. _He fucking winks._ And then he turns back to the TV as if he hadn't said anything and Harry forces himself to look back at the screen as well even though his thoughts are swirling. Louis had to just be teasing him. They hadn't mentioned that damn kiss since it happened, though, so why bring it up _now?_ It made him nervous. More nervous, actually. He'd been nervous since they moved it. Last night was their first night here. Alone. Together. In their own home. 

"You're so gay, Lou," he scoffed, rolling his eyes, suddenly determined to win this game so that he wouldn't have to kiss Louis even though he kinda maybe really wanted to but after what he'd done last night... No. He couldn't. He had to avoid kissing Louis again ever. He didn't want to lose his best friend and kissing him again was definitely the first step to doing that.

The two exchanged playful banter for the next ten minutes as the rest of the virtual football match continued and... Harry won. He laughed instead of letting out a loud sigh of relief, playfully shoving Louis' shoulder. There had to be a God or something because he _never_ won a round of FIFA against Louis unless one of their friends were on his team or something. He sent a silent prayer up to whoever, his eyes still on the screen. He didn't notice Louis' eyes on him nor did he notice the fact that the eighteen year old was leaning closer to him until he felt hot breath on his cheek.

Well, that shut him up real quick.

"The fuck, Lou?" he squawked, his eyes wide as he shoved Louis away.

Louis was laughing and smirking and leaning closer again, the fingers of one hand gently wrapping around one of Harry's wrists as he tugged, forcing the younger teen to lean toward him. Harry didn't know what to do. 

"I'm kissing you, idiot. I lost." 

Harry just stared and blinked and remained frozen as Louis leaned further forward and let his lips brush against Harry's. Harry shuddered, his breath faltering, and Louis chuckled... but he didn't move away. He stayed there, his breath dancing across Harry's lips, fingers letting go of his wrist only to trail up his arm. Harry could feel his cheeks heating up. Hell, his whole body was heating up. He felt like he was on fire. 

"Okay, you kissed me." 

Harry's voice came out raspy and he bit his lip, silently cursing himself. He was going to make this weird. He was making it obvious that he liked Louis' gentle touch and how close they were and it was pretty bloody obvious how badly he wanted to be even closer. The thought alone had him gulping, especially when Louis' hand moved up and gently tangled into his curls. They tugged gently and Harry couldn't stop himself. He let out the softest of whines and Louis laughed but it was a quiet laughter. The older teen then rested his forehead against his friend's.

"Yeah... but you didn't kiss me back."

What was happening. This had to be a dream. This couldn't be happening, not out of nowhere. There hadn't been any warning. Could Louis just be... lonely? Confused? he had just broken up with his girlfriend. Eleanor had been understanding but still upset. Louis, on the other hand... He'd acted like he'd been on top of the world. Him, Harry, Zayn, Liam, and Niall had all gone out for drinks last night. Louis had snuck a few drinks for Harry and he'd been... well. Drunk. But still sober enough to keep his hands to himself. And keep them to himself he had.

As soon as they'd gotten home, Harry had stumbled off to his room. His clothes from last night were still strewn across his room. He'd fallen onto his bed, already hard, and spent the next few minutes rutting against his bed, leaking cock in one hand, the other tangled into the sheets, his face buried into a pillow in a feeble attempt to muffle his moans. And... wait. Fuck.

"I heard you last night."

Louis' lips were at his ear now, brushing against the sensitive skin, but Louis didn't sound mad or disgusted or amused. He sounded... fuck. He sounded turned on. And now he was nibbling on Harry's ear and the sixteen year old gulped again, squirming. He was hard again and it was obvious, so obvious, and he still hadn't said anything. But how could he? Louis was pressing closer, fingers tightening in Harry's hair as he carefully, gently, pushed the younger boy onto his back. Harry felt like he couldn't breathe, especially when Louis was suddenly pressing down against him and, God, he was _hard._ Harry could feel it. 

"You were moaning my name, Harry."

Harry parted his lips to say something, anything, but then Louis' hips were grinding down against his in a way that should have been painful but that actually felt so, _so_ good and instead of words he let out a low groan, his own hips lifting off of the wooden floor in a way that felt surprisingly natural, considering he was a virgin who had never dated anyone. 

"Louis..." he finally managed to whimper, dropping the controller that was still in his hand and carefully, nervously, reaching to Louis' shirt. His fingers tugged at the thin material, a louder whimper falling from his lips as Louis' lips latched onto his neck, teeth gently nibbling. Teasing. Harry had no idea what to do. He was trembling. He was scared. But there was no way in hell he was going to push Louis away, not when he was so close. 

The older, more experienced teen didn't answer verbally. Instead, he surprised Harry by biting down, hard, making the sixteen year old yelp, his hips rutting up against the pair above him, his hands tugging at Louis' shirt.

"I almost came to join you, ya know," Louis was murmuring against Harry's skin, kissing the bruise that was forming as his hips steadily rocked, smirking as the boy beneath him filled the air with soft, needy whimpers and quiet whines, "I listened the whole time. Came in my pants just listening to you, barely had to touch myself at all."

"You should have," Harry blurted out, groaning as his hands finally found their way under Louis' shirt. His skin was so smooth, so warm.

Louis shook his head, shifting his hips with a grunt, trying to find more friction for his aching cock. "You were drunk. I didn't want you to do something you were gonna regret. So I waited. I was gonna wait for tonight but I... fuck... Harry..."

Harry had just dug his nails into Louis' back. Louis sounded so _wrecked._

"I'm not gonna regret this," he managed to say before crushing his lips against Louis'. Both boys moaned into the kiss, lips quickly parting, tongues tangling, hips grinding and rocking as their bodies rocked together. "But I will regret not getting us out of these clothes."

Louis pulled back, surprised, but didn't hesitate. He instantly started shedding his clothes and Harry did the same. Seconds later, they were pressed back together, and Harry felt electricity through his whole body. He had seen Louis naked before, sure, but this was different. This time, they were both hard and Louis' hips were pressed to his and Louis felt so hot and big against him. Whining with need, Harry gripped Louis' hips and forced them closer, moving his own hips as if the older male were inside of him. Moving, rocking, grinding.

"Jesus Christ, Harry," Louis was moaning above him, his cock throbbing and leaking as it rubbed against Harry's. 

Harry groaned, reaching one hand to tangle it into Louis' hair, tugging, pulling the eighteen year old into a sloppy kiss, his eyes closing as a leg hooked around Louis' waist. "Close..." he whispered, blushing. They had barely even done anything but it just all felt so _good_ and his abdomen felt so tight. "Louis..."

"Shut up and kiss me," Louis growled, feeling the tension in his own abdomen as he roughly forced the boy into another kiss, his hips pumping erratically. 

There was no more talking after that. Just greedy moans and lustful gasps, bodies rubbing together frantically as the teen clung to each other, only breaking the kiss to pant into each others mouths before seeking out another kiss. Eventually, Louis reached down to wrap a hand skillfully around the two leaking members. Harry's hips bucked eagerly at the contact and moments later he was coming with a loud shout of Louis' name, nails clawing down Louis' back as he whimpered and trembled, the sticky fluid coating his abdomen and Louis' hand. The expression on Harry's face was enough to send Louis over the edge and he came, too, gasping and burying his face against Harry's neck before collapsing on top of him, not caring about the stickiness between them.

Both boys laid there, panting, still clinging to each other, eyes closed. They stayed like that, reluctant to break the moment, but Harry could feel Louis smiling against his bruised neck and he, in turn, smiled, arms looping around his best friend, holding him close as his breathing and heart rate returned to normal. 

Living together was going to be fun.

And probably a bit messy as well.


End file.
